Pickup truck beds typically are 5-8 feet long. Some trucks include a box for tools or other objects extending across the front of the truck bed, which effectively shortens the length of the bed. It is sometimes desirable to transport objects in the bed which are longer than the bed, and extend beyond the tailgate, even when the tailgate is down. For example, the owner of a four wheeled ATV or golf cart may wish to haul the ATV or golf cart in the truck bed, but the wheel base is too long for the bed.
One option for transporting an ATV or golf cart, or other lengthy objects, is the use of a trailer pulled behind the truck. However, a trailer requires additional driving skills, and has its own costs and licensing requirements and fees.
Another alternative for hauling ATVs, golf carts, and the like is the use of a truck bed extender which typically mounts to the hitch receiver of the truck. The extender includes a bridging platform between the lowered truck tailgate and a load bearing beam normally positioned in the same plane as the lowered tailgate. Conventional truck bed extenders include separate ramps which must be loaded and unloaded in the truck bed so that the ATV or golf cart can be driven to and from the truck bed, which is inconvenient and time consuming.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved truck bed extender and ramp assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck bed extender having ramps which pivot between an inclined used position and a raised transport position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pickup truck bed extender having ramps which automatically pivot when an ATV or golf cart is driven onto and off of the truck bed.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck bed extender having ramps which do not need to be removed when the truck is driven.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck bed extender having telescoping ramps attached thereto.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck bed extender having ramps which pivot between loading/unloading and transport positions merely by the weight of an ATV or golf cart moving along the ramps.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck bed extender which mounts to the hitch receiver of a pickup truck to extend the bed of the truck for hauling elongated objects which extend beyond the open tailgate of the truck.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a ramp assembly for a pickup truck having brake lights electrically coupled to the truck's braking system.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck bed extender and ramp assembly which is adjustable to accommodate various truck models.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck bed extender with ramps, wherein the assembly is economical to manufacture, and durable, safe, and simple to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.